rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Speculative author: The Grimm and the next season
Welcome to the 11th episode of speculative author. Well we’re down to 2 chapters remaining and as promised, this blog is all about the main antagonist of the series: The Grimm. I know I did a blog about them recently but with the information we received in the last 2 episodes. I think it’s time I did a serious analysis about them and a speculation about volume 3/season 2 or whatever they decide to call it. So here goes: The Grimm, creatures of darkness with no souls who roam Remnant in search of light to extinguish. Until recently, we only knew of 6 types: Boarbatusk, Ursa, Beowulf, Death stalker, King Taijitu and Nevermore. Those were the ones we saw, those were the ones in Port’s class. There were supposed to be the biggest danger to man. They destroyed civilisations, killed Summer Rose, reduced Man to huddle in fortified cities. But none of those six seemed challenging to RWBY. Something wasn’t right here Now we know there is much bigger and far more dangerous Grimm out there. With the introduction of the Goliath, we now know some of them have lived for centuries and have developed... not really intelligence as Oobleck says but wisdom. This changes things, this puts the Grimm back into the major danger category, but how? Until the episode “Search and Destroy”, all we saw in the Grimm was animal instinct and behaviour. Sure, they were much more aggressive towards humans, especially ones with negative emotions, but you knew how they would react. Now we learn that they can adapt, change their behaviour to reach their goal and even more frightening, they are patient. And the Goliath is not alone in that category. Remember the giant Nevermore in the card game? That means that any type of Grimm could live for centuries, making them bigger and more dangerous. In episode 10 “Mountain Glenn” We learn the whole fate of the expansion of Vale. The Grimm attacked it. The residents who survived went underground, blocked the access outside and decided to rebuild their society there. An explosion opened up the refuge to a second cave full of subterranean Grimm who wiped them out. Oobleck explains that without the natural barriers of Vale the expansion was doomed to fail from the start. So what does the new episodes tells us about Man and Grimm? *1. Man isn’t the dominant species in Remnant *2 They are barely surviving because of the 4 kingdoms *3. It is inevitable for the kingdoms to fail. It is only a matter of time. *4. The Grimm would eventually adapt to the natural barriers. *5. If there are Grimm that are centuries old, there could be Grimm that are millennia old. *6. If something really bad would happen in a kingdom, the negative energy emitted by its people will attract the Grimm. So what’s in store for the next volume/season? The inevitable, a kingdom will fall. Right now, it looks like Vale will be the one but that’s not necessarily true. I do believe it will be attacked but my thinking is they will repel the attack. Why? For several reasons. No Vale means no Beacon, no more teaching, no more base of operation for our heroes. Sure it would make for a compelling story but we tend to forget. This is season 1, we are only starting the tale of RWBY. It seems too soon. Monty said that we probably won’t understand Cinder’s motivation until she put her plan into motion. So I’m going to speculate that she does not want to destroy one of the 4 kingdoms. She has other plans and the surprise will be that she is doing all this as a distraction. She wants to steal something, something that is so well guarded and important that only a full scale assault on Vale will give her the opportunity to steal it. And that this something is hidden somewhere in Beacon. What is it? I’m not sure, something that explains the relationship between dust and Man perhaps? But if Vale isn’t the Kingdom who will be overrun by the Grimm which one will? The one who doesn’t use Huntsman for protection: Atlas. Think about it, it’s the kingdom we know the most about. Their general and part of their army are in Vale at the moment. Penny and her creator are at Vale too. And it would be a classic storytelling technique, misdirection. So volume 3/season 2 will begin with the consequence of Cinder’s plan, the nature of the theft will be dealt with while our heroines continue their training and missions. The tournament between Kingdoms would happen and during the tournament, we learn that Atlas has been overrun by the Grimm. By that time, RWBY will be a more formidable team that can do mission alone. This season/volume will be the transition from Cinder to the Grimm as the main threat. So what do you think? Am I completely Mental? Or does my speculation ring true to you? Category:Blog posts